


yes, that's the same remus.

by goldensk1es



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teacher!Logan, artist!Remus, remus is a chaotic little fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensk1es/pseuds/goldensk1es
Summary: no, remus is not a wild animal. he's a very real human.(based off of: https://hteragram-x.tumblr.com/post/632173714358910976/sanders-sides-human-au-with-intrulogical-where)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 38





	yes, that's the same remus.

"I apologize for not grading your papers on time, everyone. I had to take Remus to the hospital. He fell off the tree.. like the idiot he is."

"I know my handwriting on the notes are all over the place and messy, I apologize. Remus fell asleep on my lap when I wrote them, and I, figuratively, did not have the heart to wake him up. He was very tired and looked so lovely and peaceful."

Logan Summers was a fairly new teacher at Gainseville High- everyone knew that. Everyone in the class he taught also happened to know that Logan always excused his mistakes, messy work, and being late by telling them something about Remus.

Logan cleared his throat as he sat down at his desk and looked out at the class in front of him. "Sorry for being late again." 

By now, everyone knew about Remus, so nobody was really surprised. "What did Remus do this time?"

"He knocked my alarm clock off the nightstand and it smashed in the middle of the night. I didn't even know it wasn't working."

* * *

About a month or two later, the class had noticed that Logan had a new ring on his finger, as well as him seeming more happy and enthusiastic (in his toned down, calm way) than normally. The class didn't hesitate to ask him some questions about it, obviously curious about the change in their teacher's behavior. 

"Remus and I got engaged!" Logan giddily blurted out, too full of emotions to keep them all inside. Instead of cheers and congratulations, he was met with around 30 pairs of wide, unblinking eyes. The classroom is silent before finally, _finally,_ someone says-

"...but... but Remus is a cat..." 

Logan tilted his head, confused. Why'd they think that Remus was a cat? Then it dawned on him: he'd never mentioned that he was talking about his very much human fiancé and not a wild animal that makes his life much harder than it needs to be. 

"No, he's not. He's my boyfr- fiancé." He tried to clarify, which clarified nothing. The class remembers so much about Remus,, it just didn't add up. 

"Bit he bit you once," One student hummed, "you were in class with a bandage on your hand." Logan nodded, he remembered that. 

"He did, although that was an accident. Also, he's very weird, so it's not unusual for him." The class didn't seem convinced, so they decided to continue the investigation.

"But you said that you found him in a trashcan."

"Mhm... yeah, I did. I was throwing out the trash and he was looking through the bags for something to add to his newest sculpture about rotten morality. He’s an artist. I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned that at some point.” A few students shook their heads. Ah. Apparently he didn't mention that.

The investigation went on for a few more minutes until one student realizes that they've actually heard about the artist Logan was talking about. After a quick search through his social media they find out that not only is the guy real, but that he also proposed to his partner the other day.

* * *

Ever since that day, Logan always plays a secret one-sided game with all the new sophomore classes he teaches to see how many things he can say about Remus without his students realizing that no, Remus is not a wild animal that Logan illegally keeps at home. There were some who thought Remus was a raccoon, some believed that he was a half-domesticated cat. Hardly anyone ever guessed that he was a human. 

Mose of the new groups don't realize the truth about Remus until the end of the year when Logan invites Remus to talk about his job. The seniors that had Logan played along and helped with keeping up the illusion that, yes, the Remus who jumps out of the windows, scratches the couch, and likes to eat weird things he’s not supposed to eat is actually their teacher’s beloved husband.


End file.
